Sometimes Life Leaves you wanting More
by cindythechef
Summary: Shawn is left wanting more out of life when he is not able to keep Gus from getting hurt. Vick pulls strings and there are big changes in Spencer's life.
1. Chapter 1

*Not sure where I want to go with this yet. The notion of Shawn wanting more and being able to overcome his past and what he would do with the opportunity intrigued me. Hope you enjoy and feel free to offer suggestions about trouble Agent Spencer could get into *

Karen Vick came down the dark stair well and headed toward the gun range looking for Shawn, she heard BAM BAM BAM so she assumed she was on the right track.

She turned the corner and saw the young man that she was looking for holding a service revolver with this mixture of sadness and anger on his face. She came up behind him, careful to wait until he stopped to reload before she tapped him.

When she was able to get his attention he was shocked to see her standing there. He looked at her and with an annoyed tone in his voice told her, "I have permission to be down here, I am not doing anything wrong." Karen smiled and assured the young man that she knew he wasn't breaking any rules being there she thought that they needed to talk.

Shawn was confused at this point but sat down on the stool and he said, "Okay Shoot, no pun intended." Karen just shook her head at the antics of the young man. She smiled and said, "First lets see how you did." She pushed the button to get the target sheet back and there was a smiley face in bullet holes on the face of the target and a sad face on the chest and a spatter of other holes all around.

Karen looked at the target and said, "Okay well that is interesting. I know that you can out shoot anyone in this department including Lassiter, but I will deny it if you tell him I said that. I also know that you hate guns so what is the new interest in shooting?"

Shawn took his goggles off and sighed. Shawn told the Chief,"Well I have been thinking a lot about the last few years in the time that I have been working for the SBPD I have been beat up multiple times, shot at more times than I could count, kidnapped multiple times, pistol whipped, shot and my favorite called out by a psychopath not once, not twice but three times."

Karen half chuckled under her breath and said, " Yeah you have had an interesting couple of years. You have seen more action then most detectives see. I think that is a testament to how good you are though. You survived every instance only using your brains and that is what is really amazing."

Shawn shrugged his shoulders and began to open up to Vick saying, "I know and my Dad he taught me how to protect myself and survive through anything when it was just me in danger. I could handle that if I died, not a huge deal. What if because of me, Juliet dies or Gus what then, I need more than a quick mind to protect them."

Karen sat watching the young man she thought of like a son fiddle with his hands uncomfortably, she reached out and grabbed one of those fighting hands and asked, "You know Gus didn't die when that bullet hit him, because you knocked him out of the way the bullet only grazed his shoulder, he didn't even need stitches. Lassiter and Juliet were right behind you and took the guy down before he could get any more shots off. From where I stand it was a successful mission."

Shawn smiled this half hearted smiled and told the chief, " I allowed my best friend to be put in harms way to often, if we are going to continue to put the bad guys away I want to be able to stop someone from hurting the people I love."

Karen looked at the determination in the young man's eyes and said, "Okay you want to be able to protect the people you love and do what you do and carry a gun? Okay give me 48 hours and come back and see me on Thursday at lunch time okay?"

Shawn with an eyebrow raised in uncertainty murmured , "Okay I will see you then."

Thursday afternoon Shawn knocked on the Chiefs door right at lunchtime, she was on the phone but waved him in, he plopped down in the seat next to her desk and started to play with the glass fish on her desk. Karen said goodbye and thank you so much to the person on the other end of the phone and sat starring at Shawn with a HUGE Cheshire cat smile.

When Shawn saw that smile he was really worried. Karen began, "Shawn you are an amazing young man, in the seven years you have been with the department you have closed more cases then most cops do in a 30 year career. You hold the top score on the shooting range and you scored a 100% on both the FBI and Detective test all while in high school and last year when Lassiter wanted proof that you could score a perfect score."

Shawn started to feel uncomfortable with the rundown of his accomplishments and told the chief, "I like the love but what are you getting at?"

Chief bit her lip and smiled at Shawn and said, "Well Mr. Spencer I have contacted my friend at the FBI and I told him about you and what you do for us and how you want to carry a gun and do things right. He said that if Henry drops the charges for the car theft he arrested you for when you were 18 that they would make you an FBI agent on loan to the SBPD permanently; if you promise to help them out on any high profile cases. So what do you think?"

Shawn sat there completely stunned. He thought ME an FBI agent. Shawn sat there for a moment with his mouth open and asked the chief, " So this would be like a real job I would get paid and have benefits?" Karen Chimed in, "Best of all you would still be working for me."

Karen warned that the offer was only on the table for the day after that it would be gone. She called Henry and Juliet into the room and asked them to sit down. When they saw Shawn sitting there with his mouth hanging open and speechless they were worried.

Karen sat everyone dawn around the table in her office and began, "What I am about to tell you is not to leave this office under any circumstance do you all understand?" Juliet nodded her head. Henry gruffly said, "Yes, now tell me what's going on and does this involve Shawn?"

Karen smiled at the gruff older Spencer and said "Yes it does involve him, she went on to explain about the offer from the FBI and how nothing would really change Shawn would still work for them and Gus would be hired as usual to assist on cases and they could still have PSYCH." The Chief said with a smile, "Nothing would change except for Shawn's title and the fact that he would be carrying a badge and a gun. What do you all think? Should he take it? He has to decide today."

They both sat there stunned. Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and told him that she would support him no matter what he decided. Henry a decade ago would have forced him into saying yes but he wanted his son to make this call, He told him the same thing as Juliet. He would be proud of him no matter what.

Shawn smiled and looked at Karen and said, "Tell him I will take it!" Karen smiled and slapped his shoulder and went to her desk and made the call. Shawn leaned over the conference table with huge eyes he looked at his Dad and his Girlfriend and told them, "Can you believe this?"

Henry grabbed his son's hands and said, "Son, you deserve this you will make an exemplary agent." Juliet patted his shoulder and agreed.

Karen came back to the table all smiles, "The deal is done! My friend Mark Longfellow will be here tomorrow for the ceremony to make it official. Remember not a word until after the ceremony when it is announced publicly, that includes Mr. Guster and Lassiter, got it?" They all shook their heads in agreement.

Secrets especially good ones are seriously hard to keep. Henry knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret so he asked Shawn to go with him, he wanted to buy him a new black suit for the thing. Shawn knew he couldn't keep a secret either so he agreed.

Once they left Lassiter sat next to Juliet and started to grill her on what happened in that room. He smiled and said, "Did she finally fire Spencer, either one of them?" Juliet looked at Lassiter with a firm voice, "Top Secret cannot tell" Karen came up right behind him and scared Lassiter and with the most vicious voice she could muster said, "You will find out tomorrow now drop it Lassiter, that is an order!"

Henry and Shawn pulled into the Brooks Brothers store parking lot. Shawn looked at his Dad and asked him, "Are you sure I made the right choice? I don't want to screw it up and disappoint you again, I know I haven't given you much to be really proud of?" Henry grabbed his son and assured him "I think you will make a great agent and there is not a prouder father then I am of you.

The next day Gus ,in response to message left by Shawn to be in Vick's office at noon, showed up at the station at 11:45. He sat chatting with Juliet when in comes Henry and Shawn but Shawn was not in his usual pullover and jeans he was in a beautiful black double-breasted suit. Juliet's eyes just about popped out of her head when she saw her beau all cleaned up.

Shawn was uncomfortable but he knew he looked good. He rounded the corner and finally saw Gus. He told his longtime friend, "I am so glad you got my message this pertains to us both lets head to Vick's office." Lassiter was stunned, stuck staring at Spencer and wondering what in the world was happening. Vick waved for Lassiter to join the group in the closed off office.

Vick began, "Let me introduce to everyone the director of the FBI Agent Longfellow. He heard about Shawn and he checked out all his skills and record and he wants to offer Shawn a position with the FBI."

Lassiter and Gus gasped and said in unison, "You want to do what?" Vick continued that Spencer would be an agent on loan to the SBPD permanently and they would still hire Gus to work cases with Shawn and they could still have Psych."

Lassiter looked shocked and asked Vick, "How long has this been planned." Agent Longfellow looked at the stressed Detective and assured him that it was only a day or so ago we made the offer to Mr. Spencer and with the caveat that we can borrow him for high profile cases he agreed.

Longfellow looked at the nervous Spencer and asked him, "Are you ready to begin." Shawn looked at the people in the room and smiled. He said, "Yes sir I have the people that mean the most to me right here next to me, I am ready." Longfellow began to swear Spencer in to the FBI and at the end of the swearing in ceremony tears of pride were in everyone's eyes, well not Lassiter.

Longfellow shook Shawn's hand and then gave him his Badge and his Pistol and turned him around to face the small group. "May I introduce your new coworker Special Agent Shawn Henry Spencer." The group clapped and hugged Spencer. He even got a congratulatory back pat from Lassiter.

After all the hugs and well wishes died down Vick smiled and said "I think we need to make an announcement to the department and there are even a few reporters here too. Our Mr., I mean Agent Spencer is somewhat of a hero in Santa Barbara." The group followed Vick and Longfellow out of the office.

Longfellow stood on the bench outside Vick's office. He introduced himself and explained about hearing about one of the consultants SBPD had and how he did not want to take him away from the SBPD and the great work he was doing but that he wanted to make him an agent. He finished, "With that said let me introduce to you all for the first time publicly, Special Agent Shawn Spencer"

The bullpen erupted with cheers and knuckle punches for Shawn. There was even press there that snapped pictures of the now Agent Spencer.

Latter that night Gus and Shawn were in the Psych office and Shawn asked him if he was angry with him? He told him that he was ordered not to tell anyone not even his mom they only let me tell my Dad and Jules. Gus smiled and told his longtime friend, "On the contrary he was excited for him and it sounds like nothing will really change except the next time you do something stupid you will have insurance to cover the bills." Shawn laughed and said "I made sure nothing would change buddy, I made sure of it I wouldn't give up working with you for anything in the world".

Gus just smiled at his friend "Special Agent Shan Spencer, has a nice ring to it"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn began work the next week as a full-fledged Special Agent of the FBI. His Dad had taken him out shopping over the weekend and bought him three new suits and a bunch of ties. Shawn really thought about the whole special agent thing when he found out he had to wear a tie every day.

His Dad had to come over Monday morning to help Shawn into his work clothes. When Henry knocked on the door of Shawn's apartment Shawn was in his bare feet and was fiddling with Shirt trying to get it to tuck in right.

He was getting flustered but Henry looked at his boy and snickered. He thought, this 32 year old man didn't know how to tuck in his shirt and tie a tie, but that's all right, if he did know how to do that then he wouldn't need him here to help.

Henry shut the door and followed the exasperated Shawn back to his bedroom. Henry calmly and patiently helped Shawn through the ins and outs of dress clothing. He helped his son strap the holster across his shoulders and then helped him tie his tie. When Shawn slipped the Jacket on and fastened his FBI badge to his belt. Henry just about lost it.

Pride is not a strong enough word to encompass Henry's emotions at the moment. He was looking into the face of his son who all ready made him proud almost everyday but now everything that he ever wanted for his son was realized. He smiled at his boy and told him, "You are looking pretty sharp there kid!"

Shawn excitedly looked in the mirror and asked his Dad if he thought Juliet would think this new Shawn was sexy. He smiled and muttered something about all women think men with guns are sexy. He was looking at the man in the mirror on the outside but on the inside he was remembering the 8 year old that ran around the house in his fathers police hat dreaming of the day he would arrest the bad guy.

Henry smiled and snapped himself out of it and told his son to come on it would be horrible to be late on your very first day. Shawn smiled and followed his Dad into his truck.

Shawn entered the station dressed in his silk suit with an emerald green tie, gun peeking out from under his jacket as he walked. All the ladies (and even one guy) in the precinct whistled as he walked by causing him to blush.

Juliet saw her boyfriend coming and watched him walk over with an eyebrow raised. She looked him over and said, "Holy Shitzu you are smoking!" Shawn blushed and kissed his girlfriend.

Lassiter even made the comment, "Wow Spencer you really clean up!" Vick stormed out of her office when she saw Shawn. She said, "Welcome agent Spencer to your first day and you are about to get your first case. I need you three to head to the bank and meet the other officers there is a bank standoff"

With out hesitation the three jumped into Lassiter's car and raced to the scene. The bank that was being robbed was the same bank that Henry uses and always had, he knew it well.

When they arrived the hostage negotiator told them that all attempts at freeing the hostages have failed and they are ready to use force.

Shawn told the head negotiator that he was going to go look around and see he may have a vantage point where he could shoot the captor. The head negotiator snarled at the man in front of him and said, "Well who do you think you are mister if we could have fired a shot off we would have."

Shawn looked at the man and snarled right back, " I am Special Agent Shawn Spencer and I can get shots that others cant." He walked off to begin to investigate. The hostage negotiator looked at Lassiter with a quizzical look and Lassiter smiled and said, " You need to listen to him, it pains me to say this but he is a better shot than anyone I have ever seen."

Shawn searched the perimeter of he building there was a small window behind a pillar where he could get a clear view of the Bank Robber who was shielding himself with an old woman from the front of the building. He steadied himself on the pillar he had this weird one-eyed duck face expression but that was his concentration face. He patiently waited for just the right moment then pulled his trigger. The glass shattered and the Bank Robber fell to the ground.

Back at the front of the building the Hostage negotiator saw what had happened and said, "Well I'll be dammed, your boy did it! He took the robber down with one shot and didn't hurt anyone else. I owe him an apology I am officially impressed"

Lassiter rolled his eyes as Juliet's Chest swelled with pride for her boyfriend. Shawn came back around the building looking just as suave as he did that morning except for one part of his shirt had come untucked. He looked at Lassiter and Juliet and said, "You all ready to go? I think they can handle things from here." They both nodded and set back for the car.

Lassiter pulled Shawn off to the side before they got back to the car, Shawn thought he was going to congratulate him but instead he said, " To keep looking cool you are going to have to tuck your shirt back in." He patted him on the back and headed for the car. As they both got to the car Lassiter smiled and said, "Oh and good shooting Agent."

Shawn got into the back of the royal blue Crown Victoria and he smiled to himself. What a first day take out a bank robber and get a compliment from Lassie. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face all the way back to the station.

When he got back to the station everyone had heard of his accomplishments. He was greeted with a flurry of high fives and atta boys. He even got a congratulatory hug from his Dad.

Shawn sat at his desk preparing to do the paperwork that he had to do and for once in his life he didn't mind the paperwork. What he was doing now was right and he couldn't wait for the next case.


	3. Chapter 3

The next month was pretty uneventful for the New Special Agent. He would work with Gus and solve cases just like the old days; with the exception that he wore a suit and now carried a gun. One day about six weeks after the bank robbery Shawn didn't show up for work. Juliet was starting to get concerned, she didn't answer any of his phones and neither Gus nor Henry knew where he was.

Getting concerned she went to Chief Vick and told her that he hadn't come in. Vick told Juliet, "I was getting ready to tell you that the SWAT team borrowed Mr. Spencer and they now need us to come and help with the case they are working downtown."

Juliet was stunned, "Shawn is working with SWAT? Really?" Vick laughed, "yeah really! Did you know that one of his 57 jobs he had when he ran away was an assassin for the CIA?" Juliet's mouth just hung open and she shook her head. Vick smiled at her, "We keep learning that your boyfriend is a pretty complicated fella." Juliet sighed, "Your telling me! Wait, who is going to tell Lassiter that Shawn was a CIA assassin?"

Vick playfully hip bumped her over and said with a huge smile, "I am the Chief I get to tell him "

Vick road with Lassiter and Juliet to the crime scene, Lassiter kept shaking his head saying, "Shawn an assassin? Really?" Vick and Juliet kept snickering at each other and reassuring him that he heard them correct.

They pulled up to the scene right as the hold off was over. They didn't even recognize Shawn when he walked up to them. He was wearing black cargo pants with tons of pockets and his right leg had a holstered 45 on it. He had a black t-shirt on and Juliet noticed the mystery man's bulging arm muscles and his hard pecks. He had a black ball cap on backwards and dark aviator glasses. He also had an assault riffle swung on his back.

They didn't recognize him until he said, "Hey guys how are you all?" Juliet blushed at the thoughts she was having about the mystery man was really about her boyfriend. Lassiter looked over his glasses at Shawn examining every inch of him.

Lassiter in an almost yell said, "What the hell are you wearing Spencer and were you really an assassin for the CIA?" Shawn chuckled, " I guess I am pretty complicated huh and yes I did for a summer but I couldn't handle killing people on a daily basis. The outfit is just standard SWAT stuff but I have to admit it makes me look sexy." Without noticing she said it out loud Juliet said with one eyebrow raised, "It sure does!"

Markus Wilson the head of the SWAT team came over and thanked Vick for loaning Shawn to them. He told the group while patting Shawn's back, "This young man took out our suspect with one shot. He didn't hurt anyone else and he fired so straight the darn bullet didn't even shatter the glass from 400 feet. This young man is by far the best shot I have ever seen."

Shawn sheepishly smiled blushing at the compliments, "Thank you sir, I am just doing my job."

He got in the car with Vick, Lassiter and Juliet; the ride back to the station was quiet. Shawn couldn't take it anymore, "Yes I was an assassin for a while, I was also a volunteer fireman on 9-11 in New York, and I also did work for Interpol and Scotland yards. Oh yea and don't forget the Weiner mobile. That time in my life I did a lot of stuff that will all probably come out eventually, I would work at those jobs learn them and move on. Here the job is never the same and plus I have all of you so it makes it all worth it."

Juliet shook her head and asked Shawn, "Just tell me one more thing?" Shawn noticing her serious face, smiled and told her, "Ask anything." She smiled a seductive smile, "Do you get to keep the uniform?" He fidgeted in his seat; "Um yeah it is mine" She smiled slyly and said good. Lassiter was making fake barfing sounds in the front seat and Vick playfully slapped him.

They got back to the station and they went in. The friends he had in the station didn't recognize him either in that get up. Henry came to his desk and smiled at his son's outfit, "Hmm who did you off today?" Shawn looked at his Dad and said, "Dad you know that's not funny, I did kill someone today and you know that bothers me to do that."

Henry smiled at his son and told him, "Kid you are going to have to get over yourself. You aren't going out and popping people for the fun of it you are saving lives. I for one am glad you are out there and that you are on our side." Shawn laughed. Henry continued, "Plus I like to give names when I brag about my big shot Special Agent Son."

Shawn smiled at his Dad. "You brag about me?" Henry laughed, "Well if you count a scrapbook of all the times you have been in the paper that I may or may not show to my buddies, then yeah I guess I do brag on you. I can't help it."

The Father/Son conversation was interrupted by a disturbance at the front of the station. Shawn and Henry both ran to investigate. Buzz was trying to calm this elderly woman down she kept yelling "WHERE IS HE WHERE IS THE BASTARD THAT KILLED MY SON?"

Shawn introduced himself as Special Agent Spencer and how he would love to help her if she could calm down and give him some more information. She looked at him with venom in her words, "He was robing a bank last month and one of you police men killed my only son." Shawn tried again to calm the woman down, "I am so sorry for your loss ma'am but your son was robbing a bank holding a gun to a hostage there was nothing the officer could do, he couldn't let your son hurt any innocent people?"

She thought for a moment her face appearing to calm. In an instant of realization her face flashed red, "IT WAS YOU THAT SHOT HIM!" Shawn didn't have time to react before she shoved a kitchen knife (you know the big ones you never use) into his stomach. Shawn gasped and grabbed for his Dad. His Dad helped him to lie down on the floor while three officers subdued the old woman and put her in a holding cell.

Shawn held his stomach and had hot tears in his eye, "I had to shot him, I couldn't let him hurt those people, Oh God I couldn't.." He passed out before he could finish that sentence. Henry yelled for someone to call 911 and he felt for a pulse. Thankfully there was a weak one but he could tell that Shawn was in real trouble.

Lassiter joined Henry with the department first aide kit. He took out some pressure bandages and wrapped them around the knife. He told Shawn, "You did the right thing killing that man, and you saved lives that day, a lot of lives." Lassiter hoped that Shawn could hear him even if he wasn't conscious.

The Ambulance came and took Shawn to the hospital.

Lassiter took Henry and Juliet in his car and followed the ambulance.

One Month latter;

Shawn was sitting on his Dad's couch still recovering from the stab wound from the crazy grieving mother. It took some soul searching while in the hospital but he made peace with his new role and was glad that all those "training" sessions with his dad could start to really pay off.

Dinner is ready! They group of friends gathered around the kitchen table to share a meal. Henry made steaks and lots of wonderful food for everyone. After Dinner Lassiter asked Shawn, "You continually surprise me why don't you tell me what you haven't done in your life?" Shawn smiled without even missing a beat, "Nude Model, never did that, so Lassie you have one up on me there." The group at the table even Lassiter busted out laughing they were glad that their Special Agent was getting back to his old self.

Two months after the stabbing;

Shawn was still at his Dad's house and he was getting ready for work, he was in front of the bathroom mirror dressed in nice pants and a button up shirt trying to tie his tie but having a lot of trouble. His Dad heard him cussing at his tie and offered to help him. Henry tied the tie in a tight Windsor knot and looked at his son, with a shiny badge on his belt and a gun in his holster. He patted his sons shoulder and said, " I have got one good looking son, but he needs to stay away from knife wielding pshyco's and other people that want to kill him because this old mans heart cant handle too many more near death hospital stays." Shawn laughed at his Dad. Henry said," Be careful today son, and know that I love you!" Shawn smiled at his Dad. It was amazing almost dying several times in the last few years has made it easier for him to tell me those words but the last years showed him that he didn't need to say them he all ready knew them.

Shawn started to walk out of the bathroom, he stopped and said, "Oh yeah I love you to Pops"


	4. Chapter 4

Thankfully the criminal element in Santa Barbara took it easy on Shawn once he started back to work again from being stabbed. He usually liked the excitement but a couple of weeks of boring was just fine. Little did anyone at the SBPD realize this period of calm, was the calm before the storm.

When Shawn was done with all the paperwork at his desk he decided to go spend a few minutes at the gun range. He didn't know why, but it actually helped him think when he was alone with his gun and those dastardly paper men.

So much had happened in the last 6 months. If you would have told him a year ago that he was going to be an FBI agent that gets loaned out as a sniper he would have laughed at you, then he would have taken you to Lassie because you were obviously high on something.

He always swore he would never grow up, but for the first time in his life the idea of being a grown up with a real job, a wife and an actual car was starting to sound pretty good. He thought to himself he was going to be 39 years old in 4 days maybe it was time to stop playing Peter Pan and start living a mans life.

Shawn stood in his little cubby at the gun range and he spent 3 hours shooting every weapon he had at his disposal. He started with the standard kill shots but then he decided to have a little fun and started to create pictures with his shooting. He spent 30 minutes creating his masterpiece, which he was going to hang up at home; it was a birthday cake with the numbers 39 marked out in the center of the cake.

Juliet came down and tapped Shawn on the shoulder. Shawn turned startled to find someone behind him but was very happy to see whom it was. He didn't wait for her to speak he put his weapon down and spun around and picked the Junior Detective up and sat her on the table in front of him, he pushed her knees apart so he could get right next to her and he started to kiss he passionately.

Juliet fought at first, then she allowed his tongue to come into her mouth and she allowed his hands free reign all over her body. She was loosing herself in the passion of the moment when she remembered why she came down to get Shawn in the first place. She pulled herself away from his amazing sweet lips and told him that the Chief and a team from the FBI were about to have a briefing and they were waiting on him.

That did not slow his hands down. His hands reached up the back of Juliet's shirt and they were making their way to the front. He started kissing her again and now he was fondling her breasts while they kissed. She finally mustered up the self-control to tell him that she would take a rain check they are really needed upstairs. Shan wrinkled his nose up at Juliet, looking a lot like a 4 year old that didn't get his way.

She laughed at the pouting man and she fixed her hair back and tucked her shirt in and tried to make it not look like they did what they just did. Shawn grabbed his guns and his birthday picture and headed upstairs.

Chief Vick met them at the top of the stairs and scolded them, they were waiting on them and she reminded them that there are video cameras in the shooting range and the feed comes straight to my computer. Juliet turned three shades of red and Shawn bit his bottom lip and said, "Hmm good to know" and slinked around her to his place at the conference table.

Once everyone was settled in to the conference room the Chief introduced Special agent Joe Shields who was the leader of the FBI gang task force and he laid out a plan to quickly get the recent gang war that had erupted settled. He told them that they are going to storm the aggressor gang hideout with swat from FBI. He looked straight at Shawn and told him that he wanted to be the sniper for the raid. He wanted him on the neighboring building with a high-powered riffle in case things went south fast. He agreed as long as he could have someone with him as look out.

The next day was the day for the raid on the gang hideout. It was a dingy run down old warehouse. Shawn was stationed on the roof of the building next door. His father was with him to act as look out for anyone who might sneak up on Shawn.

Shawn was lying on his stomach in his black cargo pants and black t-shirt. He had his baseball cap turned backwards and he looked through the scope of his riffle at the invading forces. The teams infiltrated the warehouse flawlessly there was a lot of people screaming FREEZE but so far no one had to shoot their weapons.

The troublesome gang members were beginning to be brought out and they were lined up against the side of the warehouse waiting for enough patrol cars to get there and take them to the station for processing. Shawn noticed from his perch at the top of the building that a car was coming at a very high rate of speed. He radioed to the group that someone was approaching from the south.

He looked through his scope and he realized that the people in the car had guns. Shawn only had a milli second to think before he acted. The car was about 400 yards from his location and he took aim at the approaching car, he was able to shoot out both front tires but that didn't slow their approach. The car was a mere 100 yards away when he took the kill shot. He methodically placed one bullet in the head of all for passengers of the car. The car lost control and crashed into a fence a safe distance from any of his friends or the Gang members awaiting transport to jail.

His Dad was more than impressed with his son. He bent down punched him in the shoulder and told him "Good Shooting Son." Shawn smiled and told his father that he learned from the best. Shawn stayed on the roof until the last of the gang members were put into waiting patrol cars.

He told his father that it was like watching some demented criminal drive through. The patrol cars would pull up to the front of the line and another officer would load 3 bad guys in the car and they would take off. It took about another hour before Shawn received the all clear from Special Agent Shields. When he did his Dad helped him pack up and head down to the others.

Shawn asked Henry if he could ride back to the station. Henry of course agreed. When the two men were alone in the truck, Henry spoke first asking his son if he was okay. Henry knew that just because Shawn was really good at shooting people doesn't mean it didn't affect him. Shawn laughed and said yeah Pops I am okay, it makes it easier to shot people when they have a gun trained on your friend. Henry just laughed and said I can imagine.

There was a few moments of awkward silence when Shawn asked his Dad, "I was wondering what you would think if I asked Detective O'Hara to marry me?" Henry sat in the drivers seat speechless, was he hearing this right HIS SHAWN wanted to ask a woman to marry him? Henry gathered his thoughts and looked at his son and told him, "I would be honored and proud to have Juliet as my daughter in law." Shawn smiled and told his Dad how he had been feeling about growing up and settling down. He told his Dad that he wanted to ask her on his birthday.

Henry was smiling from ear to ear at this point, Shawn didn't know that they were all ready planning a surprise birthday party for him on his birthday (a quick thought came into his head, was a surprise party for a trained sniper a good thing?) and if he was going to propose well that would make the evening perfect.

Shawn got back to the station to a choir of congratulations on his expert kill shots in that car. The Chief told him, "Thanks to your quick actions a lot of people were saved." She shook his had and told the man that he would probably be awarded a medal for his actions today. Shawn just waved it off as part of the job.

Once he was back and secured all of his weapons he went to Juliet's desk. He sat down in the chair beside her desk and she smiled at the man wearing her favorite outfit. He said, "Friday is my birthday Juliet, would you like to go out to dinner with me that night to help me celebrate the big 39?" She smiled at him and said, "One condition, you wear those pants." He looked at her and smiled sheepishly at her. He whispered to her, "Why do you like these pant so much?" She whispered back, "Because it makes you look even sexier than you are." He smiled and told her that she had a deal.

The rest of the week was quiet, he hated that, if it were busy than he wouldn't have anytime to think about what he was going to ask Juliet on Friday night. Friday had finally gotten here and Henry met him at his desk with his grandmothers weeding ring. Henry smiled at his son and told him good luck tonight. Shawn smiled at his Dad and said thanks.

Shawn didn't know that Juliet was going to keep Shawn busy then make up an excuse to go to Henry's for the party. Shawn and Juliet went to dinner at her favorite Italian restaurant. Shawn smiled as the waiters sang him Happy Birthday in Italian. They were just done with dessert when Juliet pretended to get a call on her silenced phone, "Henry slow down, what is wrong? Okay we will be right there." Shawn was panicked at this point, "That was my Dad what wrong?" Juliet said, "He thinks someone is trying to break in and asked us to come." Shawn quickly paid the check then him and Juliet ran to the car where Shawn began to holster his gun and he pulled his riffle out of the trunk. They got in the car and drove off to help Henry.

Juliet sat in the passenger seat kicking her self for that stupid excuse, Shawn had his angry sniper face on and he was preparing himself to kill anyone other than Henry who was unlucky enough to be at his house. She quickly texted Henry to call her, he did and she said, "Oh thank God the intruder ran away oh good we will be there in 5 minutes" Henry whispered on the other end, "You didn't tell my son the expert marksman that someone was breaking in my house did you?"

Juliet bit her bottom lip and said, "uh huh and I know working on that." Henry said, "Well I will make sure everyone is inside just make sure he is unarmed when they yell surprise." Juliet just said 10-4

They got to the Spencer home and she tried to tell him that the bad guy ran off but he insisted on going around the house to make sure. He got back to the car and said, "It appears they are gone." Juliet smiled and said, "Good now disarm yourself and lets go check on your Dad." He started to keep a side arm but Juliet insisted no guns so he agreed.

They walked up to the front door and it was unlocked, Shawn started to head back to the car to get his riffle but Juliet pushed him inside. When he fell in the door the room erupted with the yell of SURPRISE. Shawn was stunned all his friends were there, the Chief and even Lassiter. Henry stepped up and he gave the first toast, "To Shawn, happy birthday son and Congratulations" Shawn tried to shake his head no but his Dad didn't get the clue.

Henry continued, "Today is an amazing day 39 years ago I became a Daddy and tonight I am becoming a father in law." The crowed hushed and Shawn held his head low. He turned to look at Juliet after a minute the look of hurt and confusion on her face nearly broke his heart.

He took a deep breath, "You got the call from Dad before I could ask this, so I guess I will ask it now" He got down on one knee in front of Juliet and pulled out the small ring box. He said, "Juliet, you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my days with, I love you more than I thought possible and I was wondering if you would give me the greatest birthday gift and agree to be my wife."

He took out the delicate ring and slipped it on her finger. Juliet was a crying mess but she was able to squeak out a yes. The room erupted in cheers as Shawn got her and whirled her around in a hug. The rest of the party was spent showing off her ring and receiving tons of well wishes and birthday greetings.

The party was over and Shawn, Juliet and Henry were left sitting on the couch exhausted from the party. Henry apologized for the 900th time about ruining Shawn's surprise. Shawn waved it off, She said yes and that is all that matters to me. Juliet hugged her fiancé and said, "I agree."


End file.
